Still working on the title! Just read!
by Number1Chick
Summary: Hermione Granger is now married to Viktor Krum, but is she really happy? One day she runs into Draco Malfoy. What is going to happen? Post OotP. RR please!


:::Disclaimer—I own nothing, nada... Cept the plot. It's all Rowling's:::

* * *

Hermione gave a deep sigh as she walked down the road in Hogsmead. She hated all the strange looks she got. She knew what everyone must have been thinking, how she must have looked. Bruises and scars could be plainly seen by anyone and everyone. If she had known that this was how things would end up, she never would have accepted his proposal.  
  
...  
  
"Good morning 'Mione." his deep voice mumbled. "Morning..." she replied with a small grin. "You need to wake up... I have a few things planned for us today." "Oh really? Like what?" "You'll see, now get up so we can leave."  
  
They went to a late breakfast, then to see a muggle film. After the film he took her shopping and out to dinner. While at dinner, he asked. He said that he loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone, and that she meant the world to him. He said he'd give her anything and everything she wanted if she just said yes to him. He told her that he'd never dream of hurting her, that he'd rather be put under the Unforgivables then cause her harm.  
  
...  
  
If she'd only known then what she knew now. If she'd only known the truth. She was so lost in her thoughts, that when she turned the corner, she ran into something very tall, and very solid.  
  
"Oh goodness! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." she started looking up at whoever she'd run into. When she saw who it was, her jaw dropped. "I see you haven't changed Granger. Still as clumsy as you were in school." he said with the sneer she remembered oh so well. All those nights in the Head Common Room, and they'd finally made a truce. He'd opened up to her; told her about himself, how he didn't want to be a Death Eater, but his father was going to make him. He told been beaten as a child. She also found out in time, that he could be quite pleasant when he wanted to be. "Well it's nice to see you haven't changed Malfoy." she grinned. "Now be the gentleman I know you can be and help me up." He chuckled and extended a hand to help her. "Alright, alright 'Mione. Calm down." "And by the way, it isn't Granger any more... It's Krum." "Krum, eh? Jesus 'Mione, you're quite the gold digger, always after the rich and famous. If you wanted fame and fortune, you should have hooked up with me, the last of the Malfoy's." he said, pretending to be full of pride and rolling his eyes. "Oh shush, you know I'm looking for gold. You know I love him." "Of course you do... But does he love you?" he asked, eyeing the bruises that littered her face. "Of course!" she said defensively. "I was only asking... You can't be too sure." "Well if he didn't love me, why would he have asked me to marry him?" she asked in a huff. "You're so cute when you're mad." He cooed playfully, trying to get her to calm down again. She rolled her eyes, but her cheeks went red. "I have to be going. I'm heading for work. It was nice talking to you again." he mumbled. She nodded, watching him walk away. Then, to her surprise, he turned around. "And 'Mione, if you ever need someone to talk to... Remember, I'm only an owl away." he smiled and with that, he was gone.  
  
Hermione couldn't help but smile as she continued with her shopping. She went to Honeydukes, the Three Broomsticks, and a nice little book store that'd just been opened. She even stopped by Zonko's to say hello to Fred and George. After a pleasant day of shopping, she boarded the Knight Bus and headed home. She'd have to make dinner and clean house a little before Victor got home from work. When she stepped off of the bus however, her happiness and joy from earlier vanished. Her husband was home early and waiting for her on the front porch. She could tell he was mad. She could see it in his eyes and it made her blood run cold. She could tell she wasn't going to have a good night...

* * *

Sorry this one's kind of short, the next ones will be longer. Anyway, read and reply and I'll post more.


End file.
